The field of power conversion electronics relates to the control and conversion of electric power. Since power may be provided and used in either direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) formats and at differing voltage or current levels, there is a continuing need for more efficient and cost-effective DC-to-DC converters, AC-to-DC converters, AC-to-AC converters, and DC-to-AC inverters. With the ongoing movement to harvest green energy, such as solar and wind energy, there is an ever increasing demand for DC-to-DC converters and DC-to-AC inverters for solar power systems that are mounted on the rooftops of commercial and residential buildings, where the overall weight of the power conversion systems becomes an issue for both installation and structural reasons.